The Soul of a Fallen Angel
by Opaque Vision
Summary: When Relena is taken hostage its up to Heero to save her, or is it the other way around?


Author's Notes:  
Hi! This fanfic about Gundam Wing was the first one I started, not completed. I've had a couple of discouragements about finishing this fic, but I've decided that I've come this far so why not finish it?   
WARNING:  
How I portray these characters is of no relevance to the show. Some characters will be acting totally out of character and they might even seem like a villain, but rest assured that by the end all will be right. Also in this story Trowa is NOT Catherine's brother. This story has nothing to do with the series after the time when Heero and Trowa had been traveling around together. Heero has self-destructed Wing and Zechs returned it to him in hopes that they could battle later.   
  
Comments are welcome, but please do not flame me for how the characters act in the story until you read the end. Thank you.  
  
Also, just so you know, I have put this fic on standby until I complete a DBZ fic I'm working on. I will try to finish it as soon as possible, but the wait may be a bit long. I'm sorry!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Soul of a Fallen Angel  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena Peacecraft sighed as she sat down on the hotel bed. She laid down and closed her eyes, the soft blanket of the bed soothing her shredded nerves and helping the headache she had to go away. It had been another boring day of meetings and peace conferences. And as much as she wanted to see peace between the Earth and the colonies, she also wanted to have some time alone. To rest and recover from her work, but it seemed that as of late her work was her only life.  
  
With another sigh, she sat up and walked to the window. She placed her cool hand on her forehead as she reached out with her other hand to pull back the shade, expecting to see a calm, serene city scene, she was appalled to find mobile suits located outside the building. Her first thoughts were of OZ and its terrible goals and of the safety of the one she loved, Heero Yuy. Her heart raced at the thought of Heero in trouble, she never once thought that the mobile suits might be there for her.  
  
Relena whirled around, confusion cluttering her thoughts, as her hotel room door was kicked in. Shock registering on her face as Lady Une ordered her to be bound and carried out of the room, all the while pointing a gun in Relena's face. Relena was no stranger to the tip of a gun, for it seemed that everytime she saw Heero he pointed one at her, but this time was different, Relena didn't have that secure feeling in her stomach that the finger on the trigger wouldn't pull like she did when she was with Heero. Quite the opposite, she could feel the desire in this woman, the hatred generating off of her in waves, to deposit all her bullets into Relena's body.  
  
Relena went quietly along with them and halfway out of the building she began to question as to why they hadn't gagged her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of battle coming from outside the hotel. In her heart, Relena knew that Heero had come to save her, to be her knight in white armor. Lady Une grabbed Relena by the throat and pulled her towards the limousine. Relena watched as Heero in his mobile suit, defeated OZ's mobile suits. In an effort for him to see her and possibly save her, she began screaming his name over and over.  
  
Instead of quieting her down with a sharp blow to the head, as Relena had expected, Lady Une simply continued dragging her into the car, with a secretive smile on her face that Relena was unable to see.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero quickly scanned the area, looking for Relena. He had caught wind of the rumor that the OZ organization was planning to kidnap Relena and had immediately come to her aid. Why? Even he didn't know. It was just something that he felt he had to do. He would be better off with her dead, but something deep inside of him, a part of himself that even he did not know, could not bring himself to kill her or let her be hurt.  
  
He immediately heard her voice calling his name. He quickly turned Wing Gundam and focused on her. Lady Une was pulling her into a limousine. Mission acknowledged, Heero thought. The limousine pulled away and Heero thought quickly. He could hide Wing Gundam in the woods and track the limousine himself and rescue her without the help of his gundam. A less noticeable entrance would be better for the both of them, for if they saw him coming they might kill her on the spot before he could even reach her.  
  
With the mission formed in his mind, he quickly laid down his gundam and jumped out. After covering Wing Gundam with tree foliage, he set out to track the limousine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena awoke from her drug induced sleep with a start. She frantically looked around only to find that she was in a very plainly decorated white room. The only other occupant of the room was an annoyed looking Lady Une.   
  
"Where am I? Why have you captured me?" screamed Relena, not caring about the consequences for yelling at an OZ official.  
  
Lady Une smirked. "And why should I tell you? You're a smart girl, you figure it out."  
  
"Is it because I'm the Peace Minister between Earth and the colonies? Is that why you have brought me here? To do to me what you did to my father?"  
  
"You are overlooking a key counterpart in your life. One who has played an important role in both our lives, though only good in one of them...yours."  
  
The realization of Lady Une's plan hit washed over Relena and the fear in her eyes was evident. "You want him...you want Heero."  
  
"Yes, the gundam pilot. He pilots the Gundam Zero One, correct? As far as I can tell he is the most advanced fighter of the gundams and to remove him would be at a great loss to the other gundam pilots."  
  
"No! You can't capture him! He's too smart, too strong, too brave, too brilliant in battle to be fooled by your pitiable plan!" Relena cried at Lady Une, not caring if the woman did see how much she loved the brave gundam pilot.  
  
"But you see, we have something he wants, something he wishes to protect, something he cares deeply for,...we have you." Lady Une's voice had dropped to a whisper, she greedily watched for Relena's reaction to the full plan of her trap.  
  
A sob escaped from Relena's lips, but only one. She drew herself up straight and looked Lady Une in the eye. "Even if he does come to rescue me and even if you do get him inside the building and even if you do have him trapped...he will find a way to overcome you, he will defeat you in battle easily, for he is much more capable than the likes of the gundam pilot you fought in the past. No, when you fight Heero Yuy, it is a fight to the death...your death."  
  
"Why you insolent little fool! If Treize hadn't...!"  
  
"If Treize hadn't what?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, the saccharine sweetness in her voice enraging Relena. "We shall see if your description of this Heero Yuy is correct. For I must admit that I long for a good battle and a worthy opponent."  
  
With these last words, Lady Une left Relena alone in the room. As soon as the door was shut, Relena sank to the floor in tears that she had not allowed Lady Une to see. "Please, Heero. For your own sake, do not come after me. I beg of you, for your life is so much more valuable than mine."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une smiled as she shut the door to Relena's cell. A look of worry flashed across her face. What if this Heero truly was a formidable opponent? After all no one had ever battled him and lived to tell about it except Zechs, but even that battle had not been truly fought for Heero had self-destructed before the battle was done for the sake of the colonies. Maybe this course of action was not the wisest, but it was too late now to change anything. Besides, he couldn't possibly be a better fighter than Treize. A memory flash of Relena's eyes as she spoke of Heero's talent for fighting replayed itself in Lady Une's mind. There was an unmistakable truth to the girl's words, her eyes said that much. So what if this Heero was better than Treize? What would happen then?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero starred up at the large, dull building in front of him. The limousine had lead him right to here. There was a giant gate lining the perimeter of the property, but Heero easily leaped over it in one bound. Stealthily, he walked towards the building. The computer he had taken from Wing Gundam, showed him an easy access entrance that would not trigger the alarms. Quietly, Heero entered the building. He glanced around, no guards. How convenient, this was just a little too easy, something was up.  
  
With the computer Heero hacked the building security system and found the blueprints to the place. With the agility and confidence of the perfect soldier, Heero ran to where he believed they would be holding Relena captive, all the while pushing back the persistent feeling in the back of his head that something did not feel right.  
  
He stopped outside of a plain, white door. At first it would appear to be just another office door, but Heero knew better. The gut feeling inside of him told him who he would find behind this door. With one swift kick the door was off it's hinges and laying on the floor. He looked into the room and straight into the eyes of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena had been standing on the far side of the room when all of the sudden the door flew off its hinges, without looking up she knew it to be the one person she wanted to see both the most and the least...Heero.  
  
Her eyes locked with his and he held his hand out to her, but as they turned to leave their exit was blocked by Lady Une and several OZ officers.  
  
"I must admit that I didn't think you would get here to rescue her so quickly, Heero," Lady Une calmly stated.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at his name. How had they found that out? Could Relena have told them? It must have been an accident, she would never purposely hurt me. The thoughts spiraled in his head, but all thoughts other than those of battle were soon abandoned. Heero could see that to get Relena to freedom, he would have to kill Lady Une. For a trained killer and someone who hated Lady Une, that was no problem.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une starred into the eyes of Heero Yuy and saw in them the cold, emotionless gaze of a trained killer. This soldier, this boy, could kill me and not even call it a challenge, she thought. A chill ran down her spine at the thought of him defeating her. She knew that to win this battle she must play her hand to the fullest and if that meant using Relena as a trade, his life for hers, then she would.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero glanced at the soldiers that surrounded him, with what seemed to be one long, swift movement, he quickly dispatched of them of all. Only himself, Relena, and Lady Une remained standing in the room. He turned to confront Lady Une and was shocked to find Relena being held by the throat with a gun pressed to her temple by Lady Une. An unmistakable feeling of protectiveness of Relena swelled up inside of him. He must do whatever was necessary to ensure her safety, he thought to himself...anything.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une smiled, she could see that he had made up his mind. He would do anything in return for the safety of this girl. What a fool, she thought. To fight a war with emotions is to forfeit the war before even beginning.   
  
Lady Une smiled, "I think you are now at a distinct disadvantage, Mr. Yuy," she said mockingly.  
  
Heero grimaced, he knew she spoke the truth. Lady Une had won this battle, but not the war. She had not won the war.  
  
"I'll give you choice, Heero, either you can surrender yourself to OZ or I can plant a bullet in Miss Peacecraft's head. Your call."  
  
"You already know which one I choose, Lady Une. Do what you wish with me, but let the girl go."  
  
Lady Une smiled, he was good, very good actually, but not quite good enough. She signaled the soldiers to handcuff him and train their guns on him. Heero's eyes steeled over in anger, what a fool he was. To fall so easily into her trap, and yet a part of him had known from the beginning that this was all just a trap to capture him, but even though the soldier in him acknowledged that fact, his heart didn't have the strength to leave her here alone, he had to rescue her or die trying.  
  
Relena's eyes shimmered in the false lighting of the room. Heero had given his freedom for her. He had such a large heart and truly was the perfect soldier. She wished that she could help him, but Lady Une's gun was still pressed against her temple. A sob caught in her throat as she thought of what they would do to him. Torture the answers they desired out of him? No, deep down she knew that no amount of torture, no matter how great, could persuade him to betray the colonies. He was of no use to them except to kill and that scared her most of all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A moment after Heero was restrained Lady Une led Relena from the room. She took her down to the first floor and out to the front gate. Once there, she released her and took the gun from her head. She pushed her into the driveway and slammed the gate in her face.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, Relena, you were most useful, but now that we have Heero Yuy, we no longer have a need for you. I wish to kill you, but I have been ordered not to by His Excellency. Be grateful for His Excellency's kindness, you little brat, or else your blood would be coloring my boots at this very moment."  
  
Relena watched in horror as she was locked out of the building where Heero was being held. She began to tremble and cry, when she thought of Heero. The strength in his eyes as he surrendered hadn't escaped her. He was counting on her to get him out. And she would, for he had given his life to save hers and she would do the same for him, no matter what the cost.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero was led into a bright room with solid white walls. In the center of the room was a table that at first glance looked to be a form of operating table, but Heero knew better. It was a restraining table, like the ones in the Alliance hospital. He was strong, unusually so, but not even he could break free from a restraining table of that caliber.  
  
He was stuck in this hell-hole, this prison. He had promised himself that if he was ever caught he would die before giving any information to the enemy and he intended to stick with his plan. But deep inside of him, in a place that even he had not come to know yet, a part of him longed for freedom...freedom from this war, from being a Gundam pilot, from just being. He wanted to be normal, to have parents, and go to school. Make friends and maybe, just maybe have met Relena on better terms. Terms where they might actually have a chance of being together. But he quickly banished those thoughts from his mind, the perfect soldier shouldn't think like that. It was a weakness. And weaknesses were not permitted in times of war. Just look what he had gotten himself into today. All because he was weak. Too weak to have destroyed her when he first met her, and yet oddly enough, he was glad he hadn't killed her. Heero shook his head as if to clear his chaotic thoughts. Now was the time to be thinking solely of escaping, he had too many future missions to be held here for long.  
  
Lady Une put the nuzzle of her gun to Heero's temple. "Get on the restraining table, boy."   
  
With simply an icy glare, Heero complied. He felt the cool, metal vises snap around his wrists and ankles. Lady Une smirked. She had accomplished what no one else had been able to. She had captured the pilot of Zero One. The best pilot of the gundams. His Excellency would be most pleased with her.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena had walked all the way back into the city as fast as she possibly could. She knew that every second counted for Heero's life. They might decide just not to even ask him any questions and just execute him. The thought was unbearable to her. She had been secretly tracking Heero for a while now and knew that he had temporarily joined up with a young man from the circus, Trowa Barton.   
  
Relena knew that she couldn't save Heero alone. To rescue Heero she needed a professional, she needed another gundam pilot.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero was laying on the restraining table, Lady Une had left him about an hour ago and had not returned since. Nor had he seen anyone else in that time frame. He looked at the mirror and knew that OZ officials were behind it, trying to decide his fate...his future. But what right had they to do it? His life was not theirs to control and he would soon teach that lesson to them all and they would not soon forget it after Heero taught them.   
  
He could still remember the look in Lady Une's eyes as he had been captured. He knew what she had been thinking: to fight a war with emotions is to forfeit before the war has even begun. But she too was fighting with emotions, for Treize. If he was a fool, then so was she. Besides he had always been taught by Odin Lowe that the only way to lead a good life in midst of a war was to make decisions based on your emotions. He didn't regret any of his actions thus far concerning Relena. She was important, far more so than him. It would be Relena who lead the world into the new era of peace. She would be their chosen ruler and peace would come to the colonies and the Earth.   
  
Because of this it was his duty to protect her, his self-appointed mission to watch over her. But something else made him do it. A feeling deep inside that without her he would die, or rather his soul would. He didn't understand these confusing emotions and they angered him to the point of violence, yet at the same time he relished in them, loving the feeling of finally knowing what it was like to actually care for someone. Something Heero had never done before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena looked hopefully at Trowa. Would he agree to helping her? No, not helping her, helping his fellow gundam pilot. He should...shouldn't he?  
  
The woman, Catherine, that was standing a little ways behind him had tears shimmering in her eyes. Relena knew that this woman cared greatly for Trowa and didn't want him to suffer any more or to battle. She loved him in the same way that Relena loved Heero.   
  
Relena felt a wave of guilt wash over her. How could she have had the nerve to ask Trowa to help her? He had a life and his own missions and he had Catherine. Relena dropped her head, she was such a spoiled fool, always expecting everyone to do just as she wanted.   
  
Trowa looked up at Relena, who had suddenly found the ground very interesting. "Your not asking this of me for yourself. Your asking for my help to save someone that means a lot to you. Thus you are not acting in a selfish way. Of course I will help you. Heero is my friend as well."  
  
Relena looked up into Trowa's forest green eyes. "Thank you so much, Trowa. Without your help I know that I could never save Heero."  
  
Trowa smiled slightly, a rare occurrence for him, and then turned to Catherine. "I know you don't want me to go and risk my life anymore, but Heero would do the same for me and so I must go. Heero is an essential part in attaining peace and his destiny is not to die by OZ's hands. I'm sorry, Catherine, please forgive me, but I will return to you, have no doubts about that."  
  
Relena had quietly slipped away while Trowa was talking to Catherine, not wanting to be a third party to their mournful parting.  
  
Trowa reached up and brushed away Catherine's tears with his hand. "I love you, Catherine, and nothing will be able to stop me from coming home to you."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened in shock at Trowa's words. She whispered back to him, "I love you too, Trowa. Please, be careful, I have a terrible feeling about this." She looked up and into his peaceful green eyes.  
  
"Have faith in me, Catherine, for not even death could keep us apart." With this said Trowa leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She trembled with emotion as the tears flowed freely down her face. Trowa broke the kiss and softly kissed Catherine's closed eyelids. "Good bye, my love."  
  
Catherine opened her eyes to see Trowa walking away. With a sob she shouted to him, "You had better return to me, Trowa Barton, because I could never love anyone else the way I love you!"  
  
Trowa turned around and smiled lovingly at Catherine. He mouthed the words "I will come back" to her and then continued on his path towards Relena.  
  
"I know you will, Trowa, I know you will." Catherine slowly walked back to her trailer, silently wishing that there was something she could do to help Trowa.  
  
~~~~~2  
  
Trowa and Relena arrived at the location where Trowa was hiding Heavyarms. They stepped out of the car and their footsteps crunched on leaves as they headed towards the deadly machine. Relena stood at the base of the gundam as Trowa effortlessly leaped onto Heavyarm's chest.  
  
Trowa climbed into the pilot's seat and activated the computer. Within a few short moments, with the information given to him about the place where Heero was being held by Relena, he had found the blue prints. Trowa jumped down and quickly recovered Heavyarms with tree foliage.   
  
Trowa looked at Relena's tight-lipped face. He knew she blamed herself for what had happened to Heero and he knew too that she planned to do everything in her power to save the one she loved.   
  
"It wasn't your fault," Trowa quietly said to Relena as the walked back to her car. "You couldn't have stopped them from taking you and you couldn't have stopped Heero from saving you. So stop dwelling on the past and it's mistakes and start concentrating on the future and how you can improve it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero remained motionless on the restraining table. With nothing to do to occupy his time he had taken to dwelling on every important aspect of his life. He remembered the first time he met Relena. The look on her face as he jumped up and run away, hijacking an ambulance in the process. All she had wanted was to help him, he had seen that in her kind gaze, but his life, his destiny was for him to be alone, forever. Or so he believed until he met her. She had changed everything for him, his beliefs, his actions, his feelings.  
  
She turned his world upside down and inside out. The things he felt around her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The sensation of caring for someone so much that you would rather be hurt yourself than to watch them suffer was like nothing Heero had ever known before. Heero regretted many things in his life, for he had made many mistakes, as humans often do, but no mistake was as great as when he left her standing on that beach. If he had stayed things could have been so much different. The life he led now might not exist. He could have led a much different life, perhaps even one with her.  
  
Yet deep inside he knew that it was his destiny to do battle for those who were unable to fight. His life, his feelings, they were put behind the happiness and safety of all others. His fate was to die a warriors death, for he knew that even if he survived to live in peaceful times, what purpose would there be for him? He was a soldier, a seemingly perfect one, with no flaws or pesky emotions, at least that was what he allowed everyone to believe, in peace he would be useless. All his life he was trained to save the colonies from the tyranny of OZ, but who would save him from the disturbing silence of peace?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa gazed solemnly at the building in front of him. OZ, what a dishonorable group, to capture Relena and trade her for Heero. His eyes narrowed in disgust, a woman's feelings were hurt so easily and Relena was hurt so badly by this turn of events. OZ should be ashamed, making an innocent girl feel guilty for their tyranny and incompetence.   
  
Trowa turned his head slightly to the left to look at Relena. "Don't even think it," she said. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Trowa's lips curved into a half-smile. She was a smart girl, she had known he was about to suggest she stay here. It's no wonder Heero has feelings for her. She is everything he needs to become human again. Everything he needs to truly become alive. She is to him what Catherine is to me. I'll keep her safe for you, Heero, I promise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une observed Heero from behind the mirror. She knew it was obvious to him that they would be watching him through this and that was the way she wanted it. The action had no true purpose with the exception of throwing him off guard, to even have him thrown slightly off guard would be to her advantage.  
  
Lady Une reviewed the observation charts they had been keeping on Heero's heartbeat, breathing, muscle movements, and other vital statistics. The odd thing was that these charts indicated that he was unconscious and yet when she looked through the mirror he was wide awake. Could it be that this boy was able to... No, it was impossible for anyone to have that great of control over their body...wasn't it?  
  
She turned quickly back to the mirror and looked at Heero. He was starring straight at her and she knew what message his eyes held. "What are his current stats?" she demanded. The cadet recited Heero's information to Lady Une like an obedient dog waiting for it's treat or a kind word. Lady Une's eyes never broke contact with Heero's. How was he even able to know where to look, the mirror isn't supposed to be seen through.   
  
She repeated Heero's stats in her head. With how slow his heart was beating and the depth and evenness of his breaths he should be unconscious and yet he is laying there looking at me. The cold promise of death radiated from Heero's eyes. Lady Une felt a slight tremor move up her spine in response to the gundam pilot's unwavering stare. She grasped the counter in front of her, seeking support and refuge from the boy's intense gaze. She had made a fatal error in capturing this boy, he would be the death of her and the death of OZ.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Trowa's cool exterior was beginning to crack. He didn't know how much longer they could dodge the guards. The security around this place was immense. No wonder, they are holding Heero captive. They must know it won't be easy keeping him here, not to mention keeping people from trying to save him. Save Heero? Those are words I never thought I'd have to think or say for that matter. Watch us get there and he have already freed himself...I wouldn't doubt it. But regardless we must do everything in our power to help him...just like he would help any of us.  
  
Trowa looked again at Relena, the tension had not left her face. She is putting too much blame on herself, but then again when you love someone and they get in trouble you always think it to be your fault through a lack of action of your part. Trowa turned around and once again concentrated on finding Heero and not having their presence detected.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena's eyes swiftly took in her surroundings. The blank walls, the bright lights, it all screamed OZ to her. She felt a sense of urgency, they had to get to Heero soon or something tragic was going to happen. She didn't know how she knew, but she did and that was all that mattered.   
  
Trowa was watching the movement of the guards, waiting for the opportune moment to move. Her eyes caught sight of a slightly dimmer hallway branching off from the hall they were stationed on. Relena closed her eyes, she could feel something...no, someone...down there. Someone she knew, they were calling to her, but not verbally. Relena was intrigued, she knew this person wasn't Heero, but they didn't feel like an enemy. She had never had this sort of connection to anyone other than Heero before. Relena knew she had to meet this person and maybe they could even aid her in her struggle to rescue Heero.   
  
She knew Trowa wouldn't approve, but she had to go. Relena, her eyes never moving from Trowa, slipped into the hallway. I'll be back soon, Trowa, don't worry, Relena inwardly thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa watched as a break in the guards appeared. He reached behind him to grasp Relena's arm and pull her with him, but his arm grasped only air. Trowa turned swiftly and was greeted by thin air. She was gone! But how, he had never even heard her leave...he must of been concentrating on the guards too much. Damn! She could be anywhere!   
  
Trowa was stuck with a decision and he knew it. He could continue his quest to find Heero and then together they could search for her or he could attempt to find Relena now and then once reunited they could look once more for Heero.  
  
Trowa's memory recalled Relena's worried eyes. She cared so much for Heero and he knew what his decision must be, what she wanted his decision to be. He would find Heero, then they would find Relena. Trowa just hoped that Heero wouldn't be upset with him for choosing to rescue him before Relena. Then again, he knew how protective of Relena Heero was. He would need a miracle to explain this to Heero and get out alive.  
  
~~~~~3  
  
Relena cautiously walked down the dim hallway, her hand trailing along the smooth wall. She could see the outline of several doorways farther down, obscured in the unfavorable lighting. She paused as she strolled by the first doorway. Her eyes closed, she concentrated all her senses on finding out if the person she was seeking was behind that door. She reached out inwardly and found only emptiness on the other side of the door. With a small sigh she continued on her way. One down, she thought, he has to be in one of these then.  
  
Her luck was the same at the second door and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She was becoming nervous and yet she wasn't sure why. As she walked by the third door she felt as if something hit her upside the head. The person was in here, of that she was sure. Considering the mental slam she had gotten when she had neared the door hinted that the person laying behind the wooden obstacle was trying to reach out to her with their mind.   
  
Her delicate hand brushed the doorknob and it opened with surprisingly easiness. She peered into the darkened room, seeking the person with whom she had such a strong connection. Her hand fumbled about for the light switch and finally located it. Drawing in a deep breathe, she flicked on the lights, bracing herself mentally for the worst.   
  
She was greeted by the sight of a man, the likes of whom she had never seen before. He was sitting in a chair facing the doorway, a small smirk graced his face. His posture was rigid, that of a soldiers. His eyes, though they held a look of sorrow, were hard and cold. They had seen the blood of men spilled from their bodies, caused by his own hands.   
  
"I was beginning to think I was going to actually have to come find you," the man said. "This place isn't safe for you, you shouldn't be here."  
  
Relena's stubborn streak flared to life at this man's words. How dare he tell her what she should and should not do! "Excuse me, sir, but I do believe that you have no right to speak of what I should and should not do. I'll do as I like, with no regards to your words, thank you very much!"  
  
The man smiled and raised himself from his chair. He tossed his waist length platinum blonde hair back over his shoulder and strode over to where she was standing near the doorway. His sea-green eyes bore into hers. He stopped in front of her, his tall frame looming over her much smaller one.  
  
"You are most certainly a Peacecraft," he murmured.   
  
"How do you know?" Relena asked quickly. Just who was this man? Had she met him before? No, she would have remembered such a man as this.   
  
"I think I should know my own family, should I not?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une strode into her private chambers, her hard mask chipping away once she was alone. That boy, there was something about him, she knew that she was his main target right now. She had captured the one he cared about and exchanged her for him. Those actions, though they seemed right at the time, were incredibly wrong and she knew that that boy would see that she pay for her mistakes.   
  
But regardless, the gundam pilot had the best security guarding him and she doubted that even he, with his supernatural strength, could break free from the restraining table. She calmed the butterflies in her stomach caused by the anxiety over the boy with these thoughts. She activated then video phone and proceeded to call His Excellency. She could not wait to tell him of her accomplishments...all for him, all she ever did was for him.  
  
Treize Kushrenada's image flashed up on the screen, Lady Une Quickly saluted him and began to tell him of what she had done. "Your Excellency, much has happened since I last spoke to you and I have been successful in capturing a gundam pilot."  
  
"A gundam pilot? Is that so? My congratulations on your success, Lady Une, but I feel I must ask, just how did you bring him into your control?" Treize spoke the words calmly and evenly, yet he felt disturbed. He hated to have to continue reprimanding Lady Une for her actions, but he wanted her to fully understand him and his ways.  
  
"Sir, I took into captivity Relena Dorlian and when the pilot of Zero One came to save her I simply demanded that if he didn't surrender himself to OZ then I would be forced to harm the girl. Upon his acceptance of these terms, I set Relena Dorlian free, as you wish no harm to come of her, and placed the boy in an observation room where we are recording data on him."   
  
Treize's hopes dropped, the plan had been so dishonorable. He hoped that Zechs had not caught wind of this or else who knows what he would do. He shook his head, "Lady, there is still much for you to learn about OZ and myself. We do not simply parade around taking people hostage with the intent to use them to barter with. While your intentions were in the right place, the method you used is appalling."  
  
Lady Une's eyes dropped, she had no right to act on her own, she should have known better. "Do you wish me to release him, Your Excellency?"  
  
Trieze considered this action and with a decisive shake of his head he responded, "No, the pilot of Zero One is too dangerous to just release. We shall keep him in our control until we think further of what to do with him, but remember Lady, next time think more carefully before acting."  
  
With this Treize's image disappeared from her screen. Her eyes, normally so cold and calculating, began to fill with rare tears. All she wanted to do was help him, but everytime she tried she failed in some way or another. With a deep breathe she regained her composure, her eyes hardened as she stood up. "I'll be more careful next time, Your Excellency."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Catherine was having a hard time concentrating on anything but Trowa. She threw another knife at the inanimate target and once again missed. Trowa, she thought, where are you? Are you safe? Are you even alive? Look what you've turned me into, I can't even come close to hitting the target, I always get distracted by thoughts of you.  
  
Manager walked up to Catherine as she prepared to throw another knife. "You won't hit that target until you feel some peace of mind about Trowa. Why don't you take some time off Catherine? Gather your thoughts and wait until Trowa returns, then you can start performing again. Besides, there isn't a person in this circus who will let you throw knives at them in the condition you're in!"  
  
Catherine managed smile, a smile that was becoming more and more rare. "Thanks, I know I'm not at my best right now, I just...I just can't stop worrying about Trowa."  
  
Manager placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder, "That boy is the strongest person I've ever met and I know that if he promised you he would come, then he will. He would never break his promise to you Catherine, he loves you too much to ever do that."  
  
"I know, but why did he have to leave in the first place? He shouldn't have to fight anymore!" Catherine replied, tears falling from her shimmering eyes.  
  
"He left because he has a friend out there who needs his help. He wouldn't be the Trowa you love so much if he didn't care so greatly for his friends." Manger turned and walked away, leaving Catherine with her thoughts.  
  
If only I could help Trowa somehow, but wait maybe I can! What was the name of that gundam pilot he met up with first? He had a long name...Quarter? No, Quatre! That's it! But what was his last name? Winner? Yes, that's it! Quatre Raberba Winner, he too is a gundam pilot. Maybe I personally can't help Trowa, but maybe I can send him some reinforcements.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Know your own family? What exactly, if I may ask, does that mean?" Relena spoke. Her voice hard and unbelieving.  
  
"You don't believe me. This reaction was expected and I harbor no angry feelings because of it. Allow me to explain, my dear little sister. Upon the destruction of the Sanq Kingdom, I, Milliardo Peacecraft, was the sole survivor with the exception of you. Whereas you have no recollection of our true family, I do. Thoughts of revenge consumed me and compelled me to enroll in OZ. I used OZ to fulfill my goals...to have my revenge on those who destroyed the Sanq Kingdom. It would have been foolish to enroll with the name Milliardo Peacecraft after the whole Peacecraft lineage had been annihilated, so I created the persona of Zechs Merquise. The Lightning Count, if you wish. Aside from you, only two others know of my true heritage. Lucrezia Noin and Treize Kushrenada. I have done many horrible deeds and my actions have spilt much blood, this is why I have not taken control of the Sanq Kingdom myself. You are much more fit to rule than me. My hands are tainted with blood and people will not accept me as an advocator of peace. It is for these reasons that I stay behind this silver mask, so long as I wear this mask I can cause no harm to the Peacecraft name."  
  
Relena's face betrayed no emotion. Her cold, stoic look remarkably resembled Heero's. With the dignity of a true princess she spoke to the supposed Milliardo.  
  
"And, pray tell, why should I believe you? Many men could claim to be my elder brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. What proof do you have of this fact?"  
  
"My dear little sister, you don't trust anyone do you? Good, that's exactly how you should be. This world is full of people who want nothing more than wars and those people will stop at nothing to destroy the principles of total pacifism demonstrated by the Sanq Kingdom. To prove my validation, you have but to ask Pargan. He will assent to my identity."  
  
"If you are in fact Milliardo Peacecraft then tell me, why do you still remain a member of OZ? Your revenge has been completed, there is no longer any reason for you to be a part of that blood thirsty group."  
  
Zechs made eye contact with his sister. She certainly is my sister, if her stubbornness didn't prove it those eyes do. Sea-green met sea-green, and Zechs broke the direct link.   
  
"And would you then have me become a member of the Sanq Kingdom advocating total pacifism when it fact I am nothing but a hypocrite to those teachings? Or would you rather I join with the gundam pilots and launch guerilla attacks against OZ?"  
  
Relena's eyes softened at the anguished tone with which her brother spoke. "My dear brother, I know that you truly are Milliardo. Your eyes give you true identity away, is that why you wore the mask? Your face changes as you grow older, but your eyes will remain the same. You speak of those two options as if they would be pure torture. Under the guise of Zechs Merquise you were able to commit foul acts and stain your hands with blood, throw off that identity and become Milliardo Peacecraft once more. You can be the prime example for total pacifism, OZ's own colonel turns to peaceful ways. Others would follow you, you could be of great influential help to the Sanq Kingdom's teachings."  
  
"I cannot do that," Zechs interrupted. "At this point and time that action is irrelevant and not even worthy of looking into. I will remain at OZ and continue serving under Colonel Treize Kushrenada."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une entered the observation room and strode over to the glass to gaze steadily at Heero. This boy had caused her so much. His Excellency had scolded her for her actions in capturing this boy and she was positive that she would met her demise at this young assassin's hands.   
  
He appeared to be either asleep or unconscious, but with a soldier of his caliber you never could tell. No one had entered the room since they had restrained him. Une feared that he might have found a weakness in the restraints and would attack if someone entered. No, it was better to just observe him for now. The time would come soon when they would confront him, but for now she would just watch and wait.  
  
"Lady Une?" a young cadet hastily spat out the words. "There...there is a call for you, Lady Une."  
  
She turned suddenly and starred at the inferior soldier. "Well? Are you going to stand there gawking like a child or tell me who is on the line?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Une! It's Lieutenant Noin," the young soldier said, half in fear of Lady Une's next reaction.  
  
"Lieutenant Noin, you say? I'll take this call in my private chambers. Notify me if his stats change."  
  
With a curt nod, Lady Une strode out of the room. The corners of her mouth tugging upwards at the thought of a call from Lieutenant Noin. She had been waiting for some time to get her revenge on Noin for the incident concerning the colonies and her ordering an open attack on them. Une let the smile creep its way onto her face. She couldn't wait to see Noin's face when she told her that she had captured the pilot of Zero One.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero's eyes cautiously opened. He saw Lady Une in the observation room. She was looking right at him and yet could not tell whether he was awake or not. The fool, she has no idea what I am capable of. He observed as she spun around nearly scaring the poor cadet to death. But there was something different about the way she was handling herself.  
  
Something had happened during the time when she had last come to watch over him. She was acting as if her pride had been wounded, lashing out at anything or anyone inferior to her. Heero smirked, her dear Colonel Treize must have reprimanded her again about her actions. His eyes were focused on her face and with amusement he watched her suddenly grow thoughtful and devious. What is she planning, he wondered? She walked out of the room, a lighter, more bouncy stride than when she had arrived. Must have been good news, Heero mused, or an opportunity to brag about how she captured a gundam pilot to another officer. Of course she won't tell them the shady details of how she caught me and her doubts about being able to keep me here for much longer.  
  
Heero strained against the restraints again. With subtle movements against the shackles every once in a while he was able to gradually loosen them. Eventually he would be able to slip right out of them. Watch out, Lady Une, Heero thought with a smirk, I won't be a prisoner much longer.   
~~~~~  
  
Trowa once again ducked behind a nearby wall as a guard passed by. This is becoming increasingly difficult, he thought. He tensed his muscles and sprinted across the open hallway to the next safe haven. I have got to find a better way to get around this place than this. If I keep this up I'll eventually be captured.  
  
An unsuspecting guard happened to waltz by Trowa. With a devious smile on his face, Trowa stealthily crept up behind him. With a swift hit to the neck the guard was down. Trowa pulled his body into a nearby room and quickly donned the man's outfit. I would expect security guards of better caliber to be guarding the building Heero's in, Trowa silently mused. A bad call on Lady Une's part, I would have thought she of all people would know that we gundam pilots cannot afford to leave a comrade in distress at this point in the game, especially one as valuable as Heero.  
  
Trowa turned the door knob of what seemed to be an office. The cold steel refused to give way beneath his grip. Damn, it's locked, Trowa thought. He searched the pockets of the uniform, not truly expecting to find anything but figuring it was worth a try. As expected he came up empty handed. He pulled a small device out of his boot and knelt down so that he was eye level with the silver knob. He was getting into this room, one way or another.  
  
A few minutes later, a very relieved Trowa entered the room. He shut the door quickly behind himself and relocked it. He squinted his eyes and made out a large consul in the middle of the room. The fools left their security room unsupervised. Lady Une must have taken all the employees, brains or brawn, and assigned them to guard duty. What a monstrous mistake, Lady Une, and might I add you are making far to many of them as of late.   
  
Using the darkness to his advantage, Trowa quickly disabled the security camera placed in the corner of the room. This is way too easy now, Trowa thought, something cannot be right. Nudging aside his dark feelings, Trowa settled himself down at the consul and began searching for Heero though the security cameras. What he found instead was an angry looking Relena speaking to a man with platinum blonde hair. Zechs Merquise and what do you have to speak about with a peace oriented princess, Trowa wondered.   
  
Feeling that Relena was in no real danger with Colonel Zechs he continued his search for Heero. Zechs Merquise was a man of honor, a true soldier, he would not cause physical harm to the peaceful princess, of that Trowa was certain.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena solemnly gazed at Zechs. "I suppose I have been mistaken."  
  
Zechs's head shot up and his eyes came into contact with Relena's steady gaze. "I thought you were truly my brother."  
  
"I am your brother, whether you choose to accept it or not. Do not think you can disown me because I simply will not acquiesce with your plans. The options are ludicrous. Fight with the gundams or don't fight at all? Turn against the only true friend I have? You ask the impossible from me, little sister."  
  
"Why do you hold so much disdain towards the gundams? They are admirable fighters who are waging a war on their own solely for the good of the colonies."  
  
Zechs stood and walked towards Relena. "I hold no respect for those fools. Though they have proven themselves to be courageous fighters, when they are faced with defeat they panic."  
  
Relena closed her eyes in thought and reflection. "You speak of the self detonation of Gundam 01. You piloted the Tallgeese, I assume."  
  
"The Tallgeese is my mobile suit. Your voice held much admiration when you spoke of Gundam 01. Might I ask why you would hold someone like him in respect?"  
  
Relena's eyes flashed in anger. "And why would I not? He is certainly more honorable than you, Lightning Count!" She spat out the words, her voice full of disdain.  
  
"That boy has caused as much destruction as I have, yet you condemn me and praise him. A bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Zechs retorted angrily. This meeting was not going as he had planned. Why was she, his sister, defending that pilot?  
  
"There is so much that you do not see, Milliardo," Relena spoke softly, hoping her words would reach and calm him. "Heero fights not because he wants to, but because he wishes for peace. His actions clearly show that he does not value his life above the lives of others, if anything he wishes to bring death to himself and not others. He was raised to be a human weapon, devoid of emotion, a killing machine. And yet he is not. He fights with a pure heart to save the people of outer space from oppression. He is a true soldier of peace. An angel in my eyes."  
  
Zechs snorted at her comment. "If he is an angel than he is one that has fallen from grace."  
  
"He has the soul of an angel, a fallen one perhaps, but one that will rise again and bring about the destruction of those who are his enemies. You cannot defeat him, for his soul is pure. A fallen angel he may be, but he will still bring about the destruction of OZ."  
  
"I knew from the moment I first encountered him that there was something different about that pilot. He is unusually strong and survived self detonating his gundam. I see him as a worthy opponent, one that I must defeat. Heero and I are destined to be enemies and I ask you, dear sister, with whom do your loyalties lie?"  
  
"I fear you will not like my answer, Milliardo. For I must side with Heero. He is so pure and strong. He sacrificed himself to Lady Une for me, brother. Did you know that? He always puts the lives of others before his own and his objective is the same as mine. Peace, we are merely obtaining them through different methods. I returned here to do for him what he did for me. I will aid Heero in his escape from Lady Une."  
  
Zechs closed his eyes. "I feared it would come to this Relena. I came here when I heard of your capture, with the intention to free you. When I arrived I found you had already left and Heero Yuy was in your place. This puzzled me and I decided to remain here to obtain further information. You would risk your life for this pilot, this boy?"  
  
"Yes, yes I would. He has done so much for me that he does not know. And his destiny is not to waste away in this dungeon by the hands of Lady Une. His is a great future. He will be a key figure in the future for paving the way to peace. I will not side against him, and so therefore I cannot side with you, Milliardo. I refuse to have anything to do with the organization that killed my father."  
  
"The Alliance killed our father!" Zechs interrupted heatedly.  
  
"Regardless of my true heritage, Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian was my father and his blood is on the hands of Lady Une! I will not allow her to take the life of another one that I love so dearly!"  
  
Zechs furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "You love him, Heero Yuy, don't you? And you will stand by him to the bitter end, will you not?"  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes, as she whispered. "Yes, I will remain by his side."  
  
Zechs looked up, a hard look on his face. "Then you are my enemy and you must be eliminated."  
  
Relena gasped as Zechs took hold of her arm and pulled his gun on her. "What is the meaning of this, Milliardo?"  
  
Zechs released her arm and reached for his helmet. With one hand, he swiftly placed the object on his head. "I am no longer Milliardo Peacecraft, but Zechs Merquise, a merciless man who defeats all those in his path. You would do well to remember that at our next encounter, princess."  
  
He is taking me prisoner, Relena thought. My own brother has captured me on behalf of OZ. I am so sorry, Heero, it seems I am unable to do anything right. Perhaps Trowa has had better luck. For both our sakes, Heero, I hope he has done better than I have.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  



End file.
